The Teacher's Disciple
by gummysnakes
Summary: When class is over, John engages in sexual shenanigans with his English teacher, Mrs. Leijon.


"John? Yo, John?"

Egbert snaps out of his trance, blinking himself back to reality. "Whoa, uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, no shit." Dave smirks, jerking his thumb back towards the door. "I asked if you wanted to hang out with us after school today."

"Uh… I might be doing something," John replied, thankful he didn't almost say some _one_.

"Say what? Are you saying you found something more fun to do than spend time with your squad of goddamn nerds, and _me_?"

"Well not necessarily more fun, just, you know…" That was another little lie. Spending private time with his teacher was _always_ so much fun to John. Even now, she was staring at him from her desk, smirking pleasantly as she kept her gazing as subtle as she could. But Mrs. Leijon kept her head mostly in her book, opting to allow her students to have free time.

John swallowed hard. "Heh… Gonna have to take a rain check on that, Dave. You know you're my best bro, but I've got some stuff to take care of, that's all."

"What kind of stuff? Am I allowed to know? Or is it _private_ stuff?"

"It's private stuff," said John, unable to think of a convincing lie. Because it's not just like he could say he was screwing his own teacher. That wouldn't end well. "Definitely private!"

"Well it better be fun. You're missing out, man."

"Yeah… I know. Next time, though. Sorry."

John's attention went over to his phone, checking the text he'd gotten.

Oh no. She was texting him again. Oh God, they were going to get caught.

 **andromaniacsCytheromania [AC] messaged ectoBiologist [EB]**

 **AC: Don't think I didn't notice your staring.**

 **AC: Eager for more fun?**

 **EB: i told dave i can't hang out today so i could still spend time with you.**

 **AC: That's good, John.**

 **EB: yeah, now we just have to wait for the bell.**

 **AC: It rings in 7 minutes, 32 seconds.**

 **AC: Not that I'm counting.**

 **AC: :3**

 **EB: yeah, i bet.**

 **EB: :B**

 **EB: it still feels weird to text my own teacher**

 **AC: I can understand that.**

 **AC: By the way, make sure to study for tomorrow's quiz.**

 **AC: Heehee :3c**

 **EB: oh my god**

 **AC: Want to earn some extra credit tonight?**

 **EB: …**

 **AC: …?**

 **EB: that's a normal sentence.**

 **EB: but in this context it's… lewd.**

 **AC: ;3**

John was particularly red-faced at their conversation, and it hadn't even gotten as filthy as it normally does. He glanced at the clock. If Mrs. Leijon wasn't counting down the seconds to their next romp, then he certainly wasn't either. Nope. Not at all.

But before John could lose his mind from impatience, the bell finally rang, and all of the students stood up to leave.

"See you all tomorrow," Mrs. Leijon said aloud, "Make sure you study for tomorrow's quiz, and read up to chapter 9 in the book. I don't want any slacking."

The students spoke to one another as they left, exiting the classroom. John stood up to pretend he was leaving too, bending over to tie his shoes. And then he just kept tying and untying his shoes until everyone left. There was a commotion out in the halls - perhaps an argument - as footsteps and chatter slowly drifted away.

Then Mrs. Leijon stood up and walked over to the door. She closed it, locked it, then pulled the blinds down, obscuring her door's window from any curious eyes. With a little sway to her hips, she walked back to her desk and leaned against it, now turning her attention to John Egbert.

"About time they left, right?" she asked with a smile, running a hand through her dark brown hair and giving it a bit of a flourish. "I waited _so_ long, but it's going to have been worth it. After all, we need to make up for enough lost time as it is."

John took a short breath and let it out, walking over to Mrs. Leijon. "Yeah… A lot to catch up on."

"Speaking of which," said Mrs. Leijon, "You were staring at me when Dave was speaking with you. What was on your mind? Or did you just focus on my _own_ staring?"

A faint blush came to John's cheeks. "You uh, wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She smirks. "I don't believe that for a second. I think you're just shy. Come on, John." Mrs. Leijon pouted, reaching out to grab John by the shirt, and gently pull him closer. "Open up and tell me…"

John bit his lip, the blush only intensifying as Mrs. Leijon pulled him by his shirt. He took a closer step forward to his teacher, his hands finding her hips almost reflexively. "It's… Kind of embarrassing… But…"

"But?" She smiled, still wondering.

"But… Well, it was about… Taking you to dinner. Like a romantic date."

"A date?" Mrs. Leijon smiled, leaning forward to be closer to John. "That sounds so great. I haven't been on a date in a long, long time."

"Your husband never takes you out…?" John found himself asking. Mrs. Leijon rolled her eyes at the question.

"My husband never does anything I like. Or at least not anymore." She sighed, rubbing her temples. John frowned at the sight.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up… I won't do it again."

Mrs. Leijon went back to pouting, but there was a hint of playfulness behind this one. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

Now she was smiling, and she wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Good. Let's not focus on him now, let's focus on each other…"

She pulled John into a sweet and tender kiss, keeping their lips pressed together as she held him close, her arms still around his neck when they make out. This isn't John's first time making out with his teacher - he knows exactly what she likes and what she doesn't like. He knows it well.

He pushes back gently, nudging Mrs. Leijon against the table, drawing a moan from her. She pulls away from the kiss to speak, panting gently in John's face.

"John…" She whispers, "I need you… I need you so bad…" She grins momentarily, because John's glasses are fogging up, and he's quick to address the issue and reluctantly pull away from her, if only slightly.

"Still not too used to this…" John remarked, feeling embarrassed. He reached down and palmed at the noticeable bulge in his jeans, causing him to bite his lip with arousal. Mrs. Leijon is quick to notice his bulge, walking over to pull John close again. She flipped their positions, letting John lean against the desk as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Mrs. Leijon unzipped John's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, before rubbing at the large bump in John's boxers. The student moaned, staring down at his teacher.

"I know I've said this before," said Mrs. Leijon, "But God, you're so big…"

"Th-Thanks…" muttered John, his cock twitching in his boxers. Mrs. Leijon knew exactly what he wanted, and she craved it just as he did. Wasting no further time, she pulled his boxers down as well, letting John's large cock spring free, no longer constricted. She looked impressed, just like last time. She looked _hungry_ too, lustful in her gaze and admiration of John's cock.

Mrs. Leijon wrapped her fingers around the base of John's cock, simply just feeling him _throb_ between her digits. "Ahhh… You're so hard," she remarked, "I love that I can get you this hard, John…"

Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around the head of John's cock, and with her fingers still around his dick, she began to stroke him back and forth, getting John worked up as he moaned with pleasure.

"Ahhh… Ahh fuck…" John huffed, leaning against the teacher's desk, as he looked down at its owner. She'd serviced him before, of course, and now was no different. John was weak in the knees - not just because he was being pleasured like this - but because he still wasn't too used to Mrs. Leijon and what she did with him. No one knew of their sexual relationship (and quite frankly, John was thankful for that); only John and Mrs. Leijon knew of their salacious affiliation.

The teacher moaned, taking more of John's cock down her throat as she sucked his cock. It almost sounded like a purr with her mouth full, and it sent vibrations through John's dick as the blow job continued. She slurped noisily, John's shaft coated with her saliva in no time.

"Mmm…" she moaned, "Mmmff…"

"F-Fuck… A-Ahhhh… Miss… Leijon…" John groaned again, his cock throbbing between his teacher's lips. Fuck, she was so good at giving blowjobs. She was _so_ good at _everything_.

She winked up at John now, finding amusement in the noises he made, moving her head back and forth as she indulged in his cock, taking it down as far as she could before pulling back with a little cough. She repeated this again and again, meanwhile, her hand never stopped stroking John, jerking off what she wasn't currently sucking down.

John shuddered, reaching down and raking his fingers through Mrs. Leijon's dark brown locks, hand on her scalp to help guide her a little faster, just a little faster now.

"Mmhmm…" she moaned in return, closing her eyes gently as she focused on her sucking, keeping the rhythm going for him. She felt John throb again, and some precum leaked from the tip of his cock, dribbling onto her tongue, where she then promptly drank it down happily. He was _so_ delicious, in every way. How could her husband ever hope to compete?

Without warning, Mrs. Leijon's tongue was once again greeted by John's cum, only it came out in steady streams and thick, sweet ropes. Her eyes went wide as John groaned, having reached his orgasm. He pumped his hips back and forth, filling Mrs. Leijon's mouth with his warm and gooey essence, emptying himself out between her soft and pouty lips. "A-Aahhhh…!" John gasped and moaned, and when his orgasm had finally subsided, his knees wobbled a bit from the waves of pleasure that had begun to wash over him.

Mrs. Leijon hummed, once again closing her eyes as she felt John cum into her mouth. She could feel the sweet cum splash against her gums and teeth and tongue, and she wasted no time in drinking it all down. The English teacher knew very well the popular phrase: _Spitters are quitters._

Before long, she had pulled away from John's cock and sighed pleasurably, licking her lips and looking up at John with a rub of his leg. "Mm, that was quite the _load_ , John… I'll have to take away some points for the lack of warning, however!"

"S-Sorry Mrs. Leijon… Heh…" John's blush never left him, and he once again leaned against the desk, moving a hand through his own hair. "Oh fuck, that was so good…" He watched as Mrs. Leijon stood back up, kissing John on the cheek happily.

"I always love sucking your cock, John," she said, "You make such cute little sounds… Do I make some cute sounds, too?"

"Yeah…"

"I make cute sounds when you _fuck_ me, John?"

He nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah…" John hadn't even fully caught his breath yet, when Mrs. Leijon hiked up her skirt and hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties, wiggling out of them. It wasn't as if she was going to need them, after all.

This was her favorite position to be in with John. Bent over her own desk, taken from behind by her favorite student. She'd fantasize about it during lectures, her mind oftentimes stuck on what would take place here after school. It got her wet in the middle of teaching just thinking about it. John's thick cock, plunging in and out of her, again and again and again…

But she didn't have to fantasize now - it was going to happen once more, and she wiggled her rump in anxiousness. "Those points you lost, John… Maybe you can make up for them. Hm?"

"I can't believe you're grading me on this…" John rolled his eyes, but found her antics amusing nonetheless. He went up behind Mrs. Leijon as his cock quickly hardened once again, not only because _holy shit_ she was naked and bent over right in front of him but _holy shit_ she was damn sexy, and she knew it. And she knew just how to get him going.

John pushed the head of his cock against Mrs. Leijon's dripping wet cunt, biting his lip as he slowly slid himself into her. He moaned out with pleasure as he sheathed himself into Mrs. Leijon's warm and wet pussy, and John had hardly even started when Mrs. Leijon began to push herself back against John, again and again. She needed him. She _craved_ him.

"A-Ahh…!" John moaned with surprise and ecstasy at how sudden her motions had become, placing his hands on her plump rump as he matched her speed, thrusting in and out of her in rhythm. "O-Oh fuck… Mrs. L-Leijon!"

"Ahh…! Ohhh yeah…! Yes…!" moaned Mrs. Leijon, rocking back and forth on John's cock as she took his pounding, moving back and forth with her hands on her desk. "Oh John… Fuck me, mmmff, fuck me, please…"

"Ohhh God, Mrs. Leijon… You feel so…" He huffed, cutting himself off as he moaned again. He was practically being sucked in, unable to resist his teacher's allure and seduction. He couldn't deny that he loved her body even if he wanted to.

"Hhhahhh… Fuck…" She cursed, looking back at John with a lopsided smile on her face. Her long hair was already becoming quite disheveled as she pumped back against John, keeping up with the pace as she took his thick cock. Mrs. Leijon had to remind herself to be a little more quiet. They still weren't alone in the school, and there may have been more students out in the hall just beyond her door.

"Fuck me, fuck me," she begged, again and again, "Don't you dare stop, John… Don't you dare…"

"I-I won't, I won't… Ahhh…" John squeezed Mrs. Leijon's ass as he thrust, grunting under his breath, kneading her flesh in his fingers while he fucked her. It felt as though he'd only just began, but John could feel his orgasm creeping up on the horizon. What John didn't know was that Mrs. Leijon was feeling the same. She's craved John since the work day began, and now that it was finally over, her indulgence was about to reach its peak.

"That's it," she moaned in want and need, "That's it, John… Ohhhh _fuck_ …" She whimpered quietly, suppressing her louder sounds by smushing her hand against her mouth. The desk creaked beneath them, rhythmically, just another piece of music to go along with their frantic and desperate lovemaking. "Fuck!"

Mrs. Leijon shook and shuddered as she reached her quick orgasm, covering her mouth to stifle her squeal of joy and pleasure. She came hard around John's thick and throbbing cock, clenching around him as she hit her climax - and she hit it _hard_.

Her orgasm took John by surprise, who felt it around his own shaft. She got even _wetter_. She got even _warmer_. And John couldn't take the pleasure. He covered his own mouth, for if he hadn't, someone else would have heard him for sure. Instead John moaned into his palm, having reached his second orgasm, pumping his cum deep into Mrs. Leijon's awaiting pussy, filling her right up with what she so seriously desired.

God, the _throbbing_. It never stopped as John reached his peak; he had unloaded himself deep within her with a heavy grunt and groan, and _God_ it made her so happy to make him cum like that. To give him the release that they had both needed.

She finally slumped against the desk, panting quietly as she lay there, slipping into a wondrous afterglow. John was right there with her, still deep inside of his own teacher as he tried once again to catch his breath. "Phew… God, Mrs. Leijon…"

"Haahh…. Phew… Ohhh, John…" Once she had regulated her breathing a little better than before, Mrs. Leijon slowly wiggled her rump before she giggled. "Ahh… It's a good thing I'm on birth control, otherwise…"

"Y-Yeah… That would suck," He said curtly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Want me to pull out now, or…?"

"Unfortunately, I think you may have to," she replied, getting up to rest on her elbows, still bent over the desk. "I have a conference after this."

"Wait _what_." John blinked behind his glasses, looking stunned. "You have a _conference_?"

"Mmhm!" She turned her head to look back at John with a playful wink. "I just wanted to get at _least_ one good romp in before I had to go."

John stammered, his arms falling to his sides. "No offense, but you're ridiculous…"

"Oh, don't give me that look, John. Not while you're still inside me," she teased. "Speaking of which, you never gave me an answer regarding that extra credit. My husband will be out of the house tonight, and my daughters will be at a slumber party."

John went straight-faced, unsure how to reply given the circumstances. He just stared. Mrs. Leijon matched his silence before speaking again.

"Was that a yes?"


End file.
